A New Beginning
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Novashine's life certainly was never easy. Her spark had all but hardened due to the horrors she had experienced at Shockwave's servos. But, can a mech just as cold as she is change that? Prowl/OC one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or its canon charas. I also do not own Novashine. Novashine belongs to my good friend Luna and this one-shot is a gift to her. **

Novashine held tightly onto her carrier's servo, gazing around at the strange landscape in awe. Her sire and carrier said that they were going to visit some friends of theirs on the edge of the Sea of Rust. And, Novashine was excited. She had never been outside her home of Polyhex and was curious to see what life was like outside the city-state's borders.

After the long shuttle flight and a few joors of walking, they finally reached a small settlement. It was small and primitively built, nothing like the city. Still, everyone seemed content and greeted her family cordially.

Novashine's gaze however was diverted as she saw a playful petrohound puppy. Giggling, she let go of her carrier's servo and ran towards it.

Her carrier chuckled. "Ey, Nova baby, don't ya be goin' too far!"

"I won'!" she grinned as she continued to chase the puppy.

Her creators smiled and shook their helms amusedly as they entered the city. Meanwhile, Novashine continued her pursuit, traveling further and further into the Sea of Rust.

However, before the little femmeling knew it, she could no longer see the village through all the dust that had begun to block her view. It seemed a storm had begun.

Her spark began to pound.

Oh, no, she thought, frightened. What'm I gonna do now?

"Hello? Is anybot out here?" When no one answered and she still could not see any signs of life, the volume of her vocalator increased, almost screeching as she began to frantically call out for help. "Hello?!"

"Yes? Are you lost?" a cold, emotionless voice at last answered her.

The green and blue Polyhexian gasped and backed away as she spied a single red optic peering at her through the dust.

"W-Who're you?" she stammered.

"I am here to help you, femmeling. Now, come. Follow me and I will return you to your creators," the eerie voice replied. A clawed servo extended through the storm.

Novashine was wary of the stranger but at the same time, he did promise to return her to her family unit... She had no other choice.

"A-Alright," she hesitantly grabbed onto the servo.

The Decepticon and the youngling wandered through the barren landscape until they reached a large cavern. Novashine's brow furrowed. This wasn't the village. Where had he taken her?

Her optics widened in horror however at what she saw. Sparklings and younglings were suspended in cryo-tubes and several others were strapped to medical berths. This was Shockwave's laboratory. And it seemed he had a sinister agenda for the femme.

Before Novashine could even begin to fight or run away, she could feel a thin needle slide into her neck cables, injecting her with a mysterious liquid. She screamed as she could feel its sting, but it soon faded into a comfortable numbness.

The last thing she could see before she was forced into stasis was that one red optic.

* * *

It had been five long voors since that fateful cycle and Novashine had managed to escape Shockwave's laboratory, but not without being changed. Her frame now contained a tail and twelve sensitive cables, beginning at the back of the crest on the font of her helm and ending just above her spinal strut where her tail was location. Also, her mouth now contained four razor sharp fangs much like an Earth feline's.

In truth... she despised herself. She despised herself for straying from her creators and she despised Shockwave for turning her into this... monster.

But still, she survived. She pushed onward with determination even when she discovered that Cybertron was at war, even when she saw how the Decepticons destroyed her home... including her parents, who were frozen in one final embrace before they were cruelly terminated.

She lived a nomadic lifestyle now. She avoided all other Cybertronians and collected what supplies she could before moving on.

She always moved on. Life had taught her not to trust anything or anyone.

Until, one day, when she found a fellow Polyhexian, a rare thing to find on Cybertron after the Exodus.

He too seemed to be traveling alone, though for the purposes of picking off any stray Decepticons. Novashine at first thought he was like the others and even as she began to follow him, every fiber of her being cried out to her to move on and forget that she ever saw the mech.

But, she could not bring herself to leave.

She observed from a distance for several cycles, not knowing quite why she wished to do so. Perhaps it was because his voice soothed her and reminded her of her deceased sire. Or perhaps it was because of their shared kinship of being born in the same city and that he was one of the last Polyhexians just as she was. Or... it could even be, deep down in her scarred and hardened spark, that she still longed for a companion in her darkness.

One cycle as Novashine continued her routine of following the mech, he finally made it known that he was aware of her presence.

"I know ya've been followin' meh," he said calmly with his back to her, trying not to frighten the femme. "I ain't mad or nothin' but... why? If you's a 'Con, then youd've terminated me a long time ago. So... why are you followin' meh?"

When his voice rang out, her spark beat quickened slightly. She had been discovered. What was she to do?

She eventually decided upon answering him, though she held a weapon close by. "I... dunno."

Jazz smiled slightly. "Mind if I turn 'round or are ya gonna shoot?"

"Ya can turn around... but slowly."

Jazz nodded and began to do so, putting his servos in the air so as to reassure her that he had no intentions of starting a fight. When he turned around fully and their gazes met, instead of gaping at her in horror like she had done herself when she first saw her condition, he smiled with a friendly air.

"Name's Jazz."

"Novashine," Novashine replied slowly but guardedly.

"N what're ya doin' out here, Novashine? Ain't ya got anybody?"

Novashine fought to process his words. He seemed... concerned for her well-being. He greeted her like a life-long friend. Was this a dream? She was so unused to such kindness that she did not know how to react.

"Ain't none of yo business," she said coldly.

Instead of being offended, Jazz simply chuckled. "Das cool. I was jus' wond'rin'. In case ya wanted to know, I was out here smashin' stray 'Cons. Ya see, I'mma saboteur with the 'Bots..." He paused before adding. "Ya can tag along with me if ya want to. Ya look like ya need a friend."

"You'd want me," Novashine gestured to her odd frame. "To tag along wit' you?"

"'Course," he grinned. "Sides, us Polyhexians gotta stick together, 'ight?"

A smile tugged on Novashine's lip components. "Right."

"I can even teach ya some moves. Ye're pretty good, but I was able to hear ya klicks away."

"I was tha' loud?"

Jazz grinned and nodded. "But nothin' a little help can't fix." He beckoned her to follow him before transforming. "Stick with me and I'll take care of ya."

And, for the first time since before her capture, Novashine actually wanted to trust. She smiled slightly before transforming and following the friendly mech.

* * *

She learned everything she could under her guardian and friend, Jazz. He had taught her all the secret arts of a true saboteur and some few hacking tricks he had picked up over the voors. She excelled in everything she was taught and Jazz swore up and down that she could rival Soundwave with her hacking skills.

But Novashine knew she would have to part with her dear friend one day. She no longer wished to stay on her home planet. The only thing she found there was more death.

And so, she found an abandoned Decepticon vessel and repaired it to the best of her ability. She wanted to travel, to see the universe. And Jazz respected her decision as a friend and brother should.

That still however, did not ease the pain of watching her leave.

"Now ya be safe out there, ya hear?" Jazz asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Aw, no need to worry 'about meh," Novashine grinned. "Ya taught me everything I know. I'll be jus' fine."

Jazz wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "N make sure ya come back soon... Life won't be the same without ya."

Novashine smiled and returned the embrace. "I'll try."

* * *

Vorns after her departure, Novashine received a strange transmission of Cybertronian origin. Her curiosity overcoming her previously conceived fears, she accepted it and was surprised at what she found. It was from Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, declaring that the war was over.

The message read: "This is Optimus Prime and I wished to inform all Cybertronians that the war that has been ravaging our lives for so long is over. Megatron has abandoned the Decepticon cause and our planet's damaged core has been restored. Regardless of faction, you are welcome to return to our home."

Well, she thought with a slight smile. Guess I can take that visit now.

Using what red energon she had managed to collect in her travels, she set a course for Cybertron. She landed in Iacon where the loading docks had recently been rebuilt.

She knew life could never again return to normalcy but it seemed like everyone already there was trying. Decepticons mingled with Autobots and Neutrals as they aided in their home's full restoration.

Novashine ignored everyone's glances at her strange frame and instead searched the crowd for her dear friend. She eventually found him, conversing with a Decepticon miner and Vehicon.

She departed from her ship and began to approach Jazz. "Yo! 'Ave ya forgot 'bout me already?"

Jazz whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice and broke out into a grin. "Nova baby, it's so good to see ya!" He promptly embraced her.

"S good to see ya too, Jazz," she grinned. "Didn't I tell ya I'd be back?"

"That ya did," Jazz chuckled. "Aw, mech. Now that you're here this place's gonna be a party. There's so much to see! They're even rebuildin' Polyhex."

Novashine's optics widened. "They're rebuildin' Polyhex... our home? Finally?"

Jazz smiled and nodded. "Like I said, there's a lot to see. Now, come on. I'm sure everyone back home'll be happy to see ya."

* * *

"Nova, baby! Come on. We're gonna be late!" Jazz called from outside the femme's quarters.

"Remind me, why'm I going to this again?"

"Cause ya need to loosen up," Jazz countered playfully. Before Novashine could retort, he added, "And with bots other than me'n those younglings over at the care center."

"But who doesn't love playin' with them?"

Of course, she failed to mention her true intentions of straying away from grown mechs and femmes other than her adoptive brother. The sparklings and younglings did not care about her appearance and accepted her for who she was. She could not say the same for all the mechs and femmes in Polyhex who stared after her as if she was some sort of freak of nature.

But, she didn't want Jazz to worry. He had so much work to do already and she felt that she'd only add another load onto his shoulders if she complained about her life there.

Novashine vented before exiting her quarters, putting on a happy facade for him. "Ya seem like you're in a hurry. What gives?"

"You'll see when ya get there. I wanted ya t'meet an old friend of mine from Praxus."

"Old friend, huh?" Novashine smiled. "Well, wouldn't want to keep 'im waitin' then."

When they arrived at Praxus, the small celebration had already started. Several Praxians as well as other bots were in attendance and all seemed to be joyful as they laughed, talked, and danced.

Jazz held onto her servo as he lead her to the corner of the large room where a single mech sat. He was painted in drab colors such as gray, white, and black and bore a solemn, brooding expression. The Autobot symbol as well as the Enforcer symbol was etched onto his chassis.

When the mech spotted Jazz, his lip components twitched upward in a sort of smile. "Jazz. A pleasure to see you again."

"Same to ya, ya big killjoy," Jazz joked and playfully punched his shoulder plating. "Nova, this's the friend I was talkin' 'bout. Prowl, meet Novashine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Novashine." The deadpan, serious expression never left the Autobot SIC's facial plating.

"Same, I s'pose," Novashine said, still naturally wary of strangers.

A tense silence followed before Jazz fought to liven the mood. "Why the long faces, ya two? This's one swanging' party," Jazz said.

"You know as well as I that I am not particularly fond of 'swanging' parties," Prowl replied cooly.

"The war's ovah and you're jus' gonna sit there? Nova baby, why don't ya show the stick in the mud here a good time?"

Novashine's silver-blue optics widened just a fraction underneath her dark blue visor. Oh, no... Like the pit was she gonna-

"Jazz, this is hardly-" Prowl attempted to protest.

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' meh-" Novashine followed suite.

"It'll be fun! Y'all'll see!"

Before Novashine and Prowl could protest further, Jazz had already pushed them onto the dance floor. Both of them simultaneously glared at the Polyhexian.

"Go on," Jazz began to dance. "It's easy!"

Novashine vented before turning to Prowl. "I ain't doing this 'cause I like ya. I'm doing this fer Jazz."

Prowl raised an optic ridge before nodding. "Very well."

The Autobot SIC reluctantly placed an arm around her waist and held onto one of her servos. Novashine in turn reluctantly placed an arm around his shoulders and held onto one of his servos. The two began to dance.

When the song was finished, the two quickly parted.

"See, now wasn't tha' fun, Nova?" Jazz grinned.

"Oh, I'll deal with ya later," Novashine glared at him.

* * *

Novashine saw more of Jazz's friend, Prowl, as time went on. She at first blatantly disliked the cold and calculating Autobot and made him aware of it, as well. However, that was before she had the pleasure of seeing him, for who he truly was.

She was working with the younglings and sparklings at the youth center one cycle before Prowl walked inside.

Novashine immediately was on guard. "N what'd you want?" she demanded.

"I simply wished to know Jazz's location. Optimus Prime requires him for a meeting."

"Well, he ain't here 'n I don' know where he went so why don't ya just-?"

Novashine stopped short however as she saw a femme youngling approach the SIC with a large grin, tugging on his servo excitedly. "Prow! Prow! Won't you play wit' me 'gain?"

Prowl knelt down next to the youngling and a rare genuine smile graced his features. "Not now, little one. Perhaps another cycle?" he asked, his voice unusually soft.

The femmeling pouted but soon nodded. "Alwight."

"That's a good femme," he placed a servo on her helm almost fondly before straightening. "Thank you for your time, Novashine. I believe I shall take my leave now."

Before he could leave the building however, Novashine placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Wait. Tha' femmeling knew ya... 'Ave ya worked here 'fore?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes, I have. My sire and carrier were important figures in the Praxian government and often did not have time to take care of my brothers and I. It... brought back fond memories."

"I... I didn't know."

"Very few do," Prowl said before moving to leave again.

"Wait!" Prowl paused, helm turning slightly. "I... I'm sorry. I prob'ly haven't been treatin' ya very good, have I?"

"It is fine, Novashine, but... you are forgiven." And with that, he left.

It was then that Novashine began to feel differently about the Autobot SIC, far differently. Jazz watched in near disbelief as Novashine, who was previously so cold to his companion, opened up. She now greeted him with a smile and genuine kindness.

It made Jazz wonder exactly what happened to make this change.

Meanwhile, Prowl too began to feel differently about the femme. Even though he tried to hide it, he was surprised at her appearance and by her cold exterior that matched his perfectly. It was if she was trying to hide something. He was utterly fascinated by her.

Then after that visit to the youth center, he began to actually become fond of her, seeing why Jazz adored her so.

And after, those feelings of mutual kindness developed into something more...

* * *

Jazz could clearly see a rare emotion across his friend's face: fear.

"Come on, Prowl. I'm sure she'll say yes," Jazz encouraged.

"How can you be so sure? True, she has given me no reason to doubt that she will say no, but I still fear the worst. Perhaps, it is too soon. I-"

"Can ya hear yourself? Even I can see she's helm over heel struts for ya. You'll be fine," Jazz grinned and, before Prowl could protest, knocked on the door to Novashine's quarters.

Prowl could feel his spark pound as Novashine opened the door, smiling brightly when she saw them. "Well, ain't this a surprise. Prowl and Jazz, it's so good to see y'all."

"S good to see ya too, baby," Jazz replied before elbowing Prowl. "We came to see ya 'cause Prowl's got some'n important he needs to ask ya."

"Oh?" Novashine looked at Prowl curiously.

"Yes, well," Prowl cleared his throat. "I have a modest proposal for you. You see, I am well aware of... Well, I propose that we... In a word-"

"Jus' spit it out, baby," Novashine chuckled. "I don' bite."

Prowl offlined his optics and took a deep breath, as if gathering his strength, before asking, "Will you... become my sparkmate?"

Novashine froze, staring at the SIC in blatant disbelief. Her... Someone would ask her... to become a sparkmate. She was fond of Prowl, certainly. She would even go so far as to say that she loved him but she never thought that he would ask her to become his sparkmate. A freak like her? Never.

With dismay, she found that coolant had welled in her optics. This was simply too good to be true.

Misinterpreting the tears, Prowl promptly apologized. "I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to upset you-"

"No... No, it ain't that. I jus'... never thought this could happen to me." Novashine bit her bottom lip component but even that did not stop her tears from springing forth.

Seeing her distress, Prowl wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "But it's... a yes," Novashine chuckled in the midst of her tears.

"I do not think any other femme would suit me besides you, Nova... and I do not think any femme has accomplished what you have."

"N what'd that be?"

"You have stolen my spark," Prowl stated simply, a smile tugging on his lips.

Novashine smiled. "Same here, ya lovable stick in the mud."

She leaned her helm forward and her lip components met his. She could feel his frame become tense before he soon relaxed and returned the embrace.

Novashine had never felt such love... and it made her believe that, perhaps, there was hope for her. If this mech adored her so much that he wished for her to be his sparkmate, then how bad could she possible be?

* * *

Novashine and Prowl both smiled down at the newest addition to their family. Their little daughter.

"Aquastar. Her name's Aquastar," Novashine answered Prowl's silent question, sensing it through their bond.

"Aquastar. It suits her." As if somehow knowing that she was being discussed, the aquamarine colored femme with large doorwings and a tail giggled, her bright blue optics sparkling.

"S that 'er?" One of Novashine's twin sons, Shadowstorm, asked. The smoky black mech with matching dreadlock-like cables running down his helm and back and a gray visor studied his sister curiously.

"Yeah, is that our sister?" Shadowstorm's green twin, Nitroblast, who also had dreadlocks and large doorwings, asked.

"That's yo sis, my little angels," Novashine grinned.

And as her two sons drew close to her and her sparkmate held her servo, Novashine felt it was impossible for her to be any happier than she was at that moment.


End file.
